


Look How They Shine For You

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stargazing, theyre just dumb gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Stargazing with the guy youve been pining for? sign me up!
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Look How They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i was listening to "the mighty rio grande" by This Will Destroy You the entire time i was writing it, you probably dont need to, but its good and it has the same vibe that i get when i stargaze, so,,,
> 
> anyway, i love you, that is all

Shaw woke up to knocking. He sleepily swiveled his head, the knocking came again, but it wasn't coming from the door. Shaw squinted, shifting his hand under his pillow, grasping at the dagger hidden beneath it. He was tense, breathing even and calm, listening for the sound again.

"Shaw!" came a familiar voice from the window, muffled from the glass. If he focused he could see a shifting shadow in the darkness. "Shaw?" came the voice again, far more questioning, "Sha-aw please, I'm gonna fall if I stay here much longer"

Shaw sighed, wiggling out of the sheets and walking to the window. A bright smile showed when he opened the window. "Mattie!"

"Fairwind, what do you want?"

Flynn pouted, putting his chin on the window sill, "Awe, now here I was, thinkin' we were friends." Shaw just stared at him, the corners of his mouth tilted up.

"Well, we're goin' on an adventure Shaw, one of them, uh, bonding exercises you keep tellin' your crew to do." Mathias opened his mouth, ready to object, or ask questions, "No, you don't get to know where we're goin', that'll ruin it"

Shaw stepped back, and Flynn continued "I promise it's safe mate, wouldn't bring ya there if it wasn't" He reached out his hand, pinky extended. Shaw rolled his eyes, but locked pinkies with him anyway.

"Yes! Ok! Come on I have food on the dock!" He disappeared from sight, shifting around the boat. Shaw grabbed his dagger, safety first of course, it was precautionary, and climbed out of the window. His toes barely reached the small jutting out of the boat, and he made a little face thinking about how Flynn managed to stay on. _'Tall bastard'_ he thought.

When Shaw had managed to scoot around the stern of the ship, he found Flynn packing up a small rucksack of things. 

"So, why didn't you just come on board?"

Flynn flashed a grin, "Where's the fun in that Mattie? Sure, I coulda just gone aboard ship, but then I woulda seen Wyrmbane, and the rest of his soldiers. I'm here to see you, not some shiny, gold plated soldiers." 

Shaw rolled his eyes again, but Flynn could see him fighting a smile. Flynn stood, now carrying the bags, "Alrighty Mattie, let's move."

Flynn trekked through Boralus, Shaw following behind him, looking out over the dimmed stars. The city around them was too bright to be able to see the stars well, but the moon was full.

They left the city, and around them the trees grew thick. Shaw looked questioningly at Flynn, but his face gave no answers. The forest was dark, but Flynn was yet to pull out a light.

After a while of walking, and stumbling on Flynn's account, they reached a clearing. Flynn turned around, arms spread wide, a grin on his face. They were near a cliff, the ocean spread out in front of them, the moon lightening the trees around them.

Shaw gaped a moment, staring at Flynn before looking over the sea.

"Now, just a moment as I set us up, and we can sit." He began to unpack the sack, the blanket big enough for both of them to sit on, and small snacks lay within. "There's supposed to be a shower tonight, if the sages are right. Thought you might wanna see it." 

Shaw nodded absentmindedly, still marveling at the sheer expanse of stars. Stormwind's skies were never this bright, nor this clear. An eastern breeze blew in, just a bit too cold from the altitude. Shaw breathed in deep.

Flynn prodded his leg, "You gonna sit down?"

.

Stars raced across the sky, small flashes that seemed to enamour the man next to him. Flynn tried to watch, he swears, but Shaw looked so peaceful. His features illuminated by the moon, like it only shone for him. His green eyes bright, his cheeks just a little pink from the cold, lips parted in awe. Flynn looked up for a moment, watching the streaks of light, backdropped by muted purples and blues.

He looked down to see green eyes staring back up at him. Flynn smiled, a bit nervous, never could quite tell what was going on in this man's head, and by the tides he didn't wanna be wrong. Shaw smiled back, easier, for a moment Flynn swore he saw Shaw look down, but he had little time to think about it. Mathias moved a bit closer and met his eyes, before Flynn could begin a thought, he felt Shaw against him. He blinked, recovering for a moment before returning the kiss. 

They pulled back, and Flynn nearly thought his cheeks were on fire under his gaze. 

"Oh thank the tides" He rushed out, dipping his head, "I was really hopin' we'd do that." 

Shaw swatted at his chest, rolling his eyes, "You're a fool, Fairwind" He whispered before connecting their lips again.

"Hm," he pulled back, "Do I get to be your fool?"

Shaw laughed quietly, "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> also,,,,i hc that flynn definitely treats pinkie promises as the end all, be all of promises, as everyone should


End file.
